


Fearful Move

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new tech guy makes a move on Jan and Juri is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The new tech guy was not what he seemed. Muscular and handsome, the guys never thought he could be gay. It was almost a month before he showed his true side and made a move on Jan.

After the last show, the band had gone out for drinks and had returned to the hotel late. Jan had gone down alone to the front desk to get a new toothbrush. He would have just asked for room service to bring him one but it had been late and he had not wanted to bother anyone.

Jan had come off of the stairs to find Tobi leaning against the wall outside of the band's hotel rooms, just studying his fingernails.

Jan had given him a slight smile as he passed.

Seconds later, Tobi shoved him into the wall. He clenched a hand to Jan's mouth so that he could not scream. Jan whimpered, his eyes wide with fear. He could feel Tobi's hot, horrid breath next to his ear.

Tobi shoved into Jan again, making the boy wince. He could Tobi's erection against his back. It pressed into him, making certain Jan knew exactly what Tobi wanted.

"I'm going to fuck you so bad, you're gonna bleed red blood," Tobi growled.

Jan shut his eyes tightly. There was nothing he could do: he was too small to fight Tobi off. The man seemed to get more excited every time he moved.

"We're going to have a whole lot of fun, me and you," Tobi said.

Jan squirmed as the words hit his ears. He could feel Tobi slipping his pants down. Jan cried out when he felt Tobi's naked cock touch him. Tobi's hand gripped Jan's mouth hard, muffling his cries.

Then, Tobi pulled back. He fell to the floor and screamed as something hit him.

Jan, free, collapsed against the wall, shuddering. Tears of fear and humiliation wet his burning cheeks.

A familiar hand touched Jan's shoulder. Linke put his arms around Jan, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. Jan crumpled against him, shaking.

Jan could not see Tobi but he could hear the heavy thuds as two furious sets of hands slammed into him, throwing him back into the wall like he had just done to Jan. Juri and T:mo were cursing in between punches.

"If you – ever – touch him – again – you fucking bastard," he heard Juri say, "I – will – find you – you – pathetic -"

Linke stroked Jan's back. He took Jan out of the hallway. Tobi's screams quieted as Linke set little Jan on the bed. Jan curled up, his body shaking uncontrollably. Linke said nothing. He sat with Jan for what seemed like hours.

The door opened at some time in the night and police came in to ask Jan questions. He would not talk and just lay curled up on the bed, staring at the blank television screen. The officers talked to Linke instead, and then left. Jan lay there.

He heard nothing, he saw no one, and he was gone.

T:mo tried for a time to get to Jan but left him alone when Linke got up. They went to a different part of the suite, giving Jan a privacy he did not notice.

Strong arms encircled Jan sometime later. Juri pulled the little DJ into his lap and hugged him tightly. Juri buried his face in Jan's shoulder and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Jan. You were gone for such a short time. We didn't know, we just didn't know."

Jan felt himself coming back, just barely, in Juri's arms. Juri rocked slightly back and forth. He cradled Jan, relaxing them both, reassuring Jan that Juri was there, that Juri would protect him.

So, when Juri kissed him, Jan did not back away. He let Juri take him away from his fear and his pain to a place that was warm and safe, where Juri would take care of him. They stayed there; Juri's lips pressed against Jan's forehead, until Jan was ready come back. When he did, Juri was still there, holding him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jan was slowly getting used to his bandmates' need for constant slight touching and the constant soft questions of whether he was alright. Despite a month having passed since Tobi had been officially convicted and much, much longer since the actual incident, Jan still had trouble talking about it. He had difficulty sleeping and his nights were filled with a blankness that did not go away even when he did fall asleep.

He couldn't talk about it, not even to Timo, and so his friends left it alone as much as they could. Jan didn't want to tell them yet that when they thought he was reliving every horrid moment of Tobi touching him, he was actually just staring blankly trying to remember. For a long time Jan had wanted to know what he had done to make Tobi come on to him, if he had said something or somehow given Tobi some idea that he was interested in what Tobi had done.

The therapist seemed only to be making things worse, not better, giving Jan coping strategies that he didn't bother to try because they were so ludicrous or just plain stupid. He was _fine_ and he didn't need professional help because he wasn't thinking about it all the time and he wasn't obsessing over what had happened, and he wasn't focused on what was going to happen to Tobi, not anymore. Tobi was in prison and would be for a long time, four years in fact.

Even if Jan wouldn't talk about it, his friends made time for him, sometimes just to watch a movie together or to get something to eat or, more often than not, to collect a quiet hug. It seemed that every time Jan felt even slightly upset or lonely, someone was there to make him feel better, like now with Timo, who was pulling him onto his bed for some close cuddles.

Timo had his arms out, just waiting for Jan to come closer. Jan smiled shyly and accepted Timo's hug gratefully, though he did crinkle his nose at the faint smell of musk from Timo's underarms.

"Thanks, I needed that," he mumbled while Timo petted his hair softly.

"You've been through a lot," Timo said. "Why're you being so stiff around Juri?"

"What?" Jan asked in surprise and pulled away to stare at the rapper in puzzlement. "I'm not stiff around Juri."

"Yes, you are," Timo countered. "It's making everything weird with the two of you not talking since…_that_ happened."

"Yeah, well, how much do you talk to Juri?" Jan shot back, suddenly angry and not completely sure why. "So what if I don't spend every second talking to him?"

"I'm not talking about every second, Jan, and you know that damn well. I'm talking about how you won't even look at him when he's talking to you, even when he's just asking you if you're alright."

"I'm not made of glass," Jan snapped, yanking himself away from Timo, the rapper giving him a perturbed look. "I'm not this fragile little kid who needs people to be looking after him all the time."

"No, you're not," Timo agreed, tugging Jan back down into his lap, Jan grumbled but let Timo put his arms around him as he laid his head on Timo's shoulder. Jan was not about to pass up an opportunity to cuddle, even if it was with Timo who couldn't keep his dumb mouth shut. "But Juri is just as worried about you-" Jan grimaced. "-as the rest of us are and you're not giving him the chance to check up on you."

"I don't need Juri to check up on me," Jan grumbled.

"Did you ever think maybe it's not about you needing Juri?" Timo asked. "That maybe it's about Juri needing you?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Jan said, his voice squeaking in his confusion. Timo rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"Juri likes me?" Jan asked, scrambling around to look Timo in the face. "You think Juri actually likes me like that?"

"You're not exactly fugly," Timo said far too smugly, sounding exactly like David in that one moment.

"You're not serious," Jan said.

"I don't know, Juri's not exactly playing for the A team, now is he? And you're kind of cute, aren't you?"

Jan grimaced as his cheeks began to burn. He wasn't used to Timo being so forward.

"Whatever," he said, getting off Timo's bed and going for the door to the hallway. "This conversation is over, Timo."

"Jan," Timo said, making Jan stop where he was. Timo grinned lewdly. "You do have a nice ass."

ØØØ

Jan plunked down at the kitchen table in thought. The kitchen was the only empty place at the moment. There wasn't a meal anytime soon and all of the band, even Franky, had vacated the room.

He wasn't not talking to Juri, was he? Juri just didn't talk all that much, not to Jan or to anyone else really, except Linke and Franky, occasionally.

It was then that Juri walked past the kitchen, right when Jan was as deep in thought about him as the DJ could possibly get. Jan didn't notice Juri paused in the doorway for a good two minutes, so consumed in his thoughts was he. Juri coughed, not deliberately, just an accidental cough, but it got Jan's attention. He blinked, surprised to find Juri there. Jan really hadn't heard anyone come by.

"Jan," Juri said hoarsely. Their eyes met and Jan realized he couldn't read the expression in Juri's eyes.

"Juri," Jan said back rather blankly. Juri swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably. Jan stared at it, mesmerized by the movement, not aware of how uncomfortable he was making Juri. The drummer shifted his weight from one leg to the other under Jan's gaze and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Jan finally remembered Timo's words. _Why're you being so stiff around Juri?_ Jan hadn't mean to be, he hadn't even thought about how he and Juri weren't talking or how they never could stay in the same room for long before one of them got up and left.

Jan stood up, scraping the kitchen chair back, and walked over to where Juri was standing. He paused for a second, looking at Juri to gauge his reaction, but Juri did nothing, only looked back at him. Jan lurched forward unsteadily and hugged him, pressing his cheek to Juri's collarbone. Juri was warm and strong, and it felt plainly amazing to be so close to him. Juri's arms slowly came up around him and then he was embracing Jan back, holding him so tightly that Jan squeaked out a pained breath. Juri loosened his hold, murmuring an apology.

"I…never said thank you," Jan said quietly, looking up into Juri's dark eyes. "And…I really should have."


End file.
